ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
The Ninja Turtles
The Ninja Turtles is an American animated action/comedy series televison series, based on the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles franchise. Plot When doused in a canister of ooze, four turtles, Leonardo, Donatello, Michelangelo, and Raphael, are mutated, along with their rat father, Splinter, making them human-like. Splinter raised them and taught them ninjutsu and with the help of their human allies, April O'Neil and Casey Jones, the turtles must defeat their most dangerous foe, the Shredder, and his ninja army, the Foot Clan. Main Characters Leonardo "Leo" (Nolan North) - 'The Leader of the four turtles. He is courageous and very loyal and devoted to his master and he is the most skilled. He wears a blue mask and wields two katana swords. '''Donatello "Don/Donnie" (Frank Walker) - '''The scientist and brains on the team. He is the least violent, but is more than willing to defend his brothers and friends. He wears a purple mask and wields a bo staff. '''Michelangelo "Mike/Mikey" (Robbie Daymond) - '''The easy going and free spirited party dude. Though all the turtles love pizza, he loves a little more. He is the least mature of the group and always makes jokes, but when it comes to defending his brothers and friends, Mikey knows when to get serious. He wears an orange mask and wields a pair of nunchucks. '''Raphael "Raph" (Fred Tatasciore) - '''The team's hot-headed bad boy. He is intensely loyal to his brothers and sensei. Though he's the strongest, his anger acts as a weakness for him. He wears a red mask and wields a pair of sai. '''Master Splinter - '''The father and master of the turtles. He is a Japanese rat, who learned ninjutsu by watching and repeating his master Yoshi's moves. '''April O'Neil - '''The first human companion of the turtles, who she met when they saved her from Baxter Stockman's mousers. She later became a part time journalist. She often aids the turtles, whether she's helping them from the lair, in combat, or doing public work that they can't do. '''Casey Jones -' Another human ally to the team and love interest for April, who acts as a vigilante, using a hockey mask and sporting goods. He met the turtles after a battle with Raphael. Like Raph, he is very hot-headed and acts before thinking, making him and Raph very close friends. Main Villains 'Shredder- "Oroku Saki" -' The main antagonist of the series and the leader of the Foot Clan, a secret organization of ninja that seek control of the city. He is the killer of Splinter's master Hamato Yoshi. 'Bebop and Rocksteady - '''The dim-witted mutant warthog and black rhinoceros employed by Shredder As two human punks from a street gang which was documented to have connections with the Foot Clan. '''Karai -' The adoptive daughter of Shredder. She made herself known to the Turtles during a gang war between the Foot, the Purple Dragons, and the mob. She and Leonardo share a rivalry, that borders a romantic interest. '''Krang - '''The alien brain from Dimension X who lives in the stomach of a robot body created by Shredder. '''Hun - Hun is the Shredder's muscle, and leader of the Purple Dragons. He constantly seeks the Shredder's approval and sometimes leads the Foot into battle against the Turtles. Baxter Stockman - The first arch-villain the turtles encounter, is a technical genius and mad scientist responsible for creating a series of mouse-like robots that can eat through practically anything. Gallery Ninja turtles concept preview.jpg|Promotional image. tmnt poster.png|Teaser poster. Image.jpeg.jpg|The title logo. Category:Cartoon Network Category:Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles Category:Reboot Category:Action/Adventure Category:TMNT Category:TV Shows based on comics